Cruentus
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance on his birthday only to find that he has come into an ancient bloodline that has lain dormant within the Potter line for centuries. He needs a mate, but what happens if his mate doesn't want him. SLASH HPDM, RLSB
1. Of Inheritances Auras and ahem the Talk

Chapter One- Of Inheritances, Auras and…ahem… The Talk.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: Slash, HarryxDraco, RemusxSirius, and Mpreg. Disregards everything after 5****th**** book.**

_Summary:_ _Cruentus: Bloodthirsty, Blood-driven, Vampire… Harry comes into his inheritance on his birthday only to find that he has come into an ancient bloodline that has lain dormant within the Potter line for centuries. He needs a mate, but what happens if his mate does not want him._

Harry James Potter had never been normal. When he was young he had been different, he had managed to re-grow all of his hair when his Aunt had chopped it all off, he had managed to somehow jump to the roof of his school and then there was the incident with the snake in the zoo. And then when he finally thought that he would be thought of as normal, where the things he could do were considered normal, when he had received his Hogwarts letter and when he had first met Hagrid he finally had hope that he would be normal.

His hopes were dashed however when he had gone to the pub in the Wizarding World and he was stared at. He wasn't normal after all.

Now, he was seventeen, well, sixteen years, three hundred and sixty four days and twenty three hours old. He only had one hour left until he was seventeen.

Currently sitting in his cupboard (which he had been demoted back to last year) he shone a torch on the small clock ticking away.

He switched off the torch as he heard footsteps on the stairs above his head and dust floated down from the ceiling.

The steps stomped into the kitchen and Harry could hear them moving around there for a while before the footsteps moved back up the stairs once again covering Harry with dust. He had often wondered how the stairs never ran out of dust.

He flicked the torch back on and realised that he had another half an hour to go. He sighed and leant back against his bed blinking a few times as he realised his vision was blurring slightly. He shook his head and it went back to normal, he frowned. Maybe he was just tired. He soon forgot about it and lay there staring at the clock for a while. At the thirty second mark he suddenly gasped as a terrible pain raced through him. It felt like he was burning. He screamed as the pain overtook his limbs rushing through his arms and legs pulsing, burning like it was alive.

He was in too much pain to notice the sudden burst of pure magic which burst from him shattering the wards around Number Four Privet Drive, alerting the whole of the Order and knocking the Auror on guard off of his feet.

Remus snapped awake instantly as he felt a massive shift of power in the atmosphere. He gasped as it took the breath away from him. He had never felt such power. He threw himself from his bed and ran down to the hall banging on Sirius' door wildly. A few seconds later Sirius opened it his eyes wide.

"Did you feel that too?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. "What was it?"

Before Remus could answer a loud alarm similar to that of an air raid siren rang through Number 12 Grimmauld Place. That could only mean one thing; the wards around the Dursley's household had broken. Remus glanced to Sirius before they both ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the Order were gathering quickly.

"What's happened?" Remus demanded and Dumbledore looked to the raging werewolf.

"The wards around the Dursley's home have been shattered. Literally. A sudden blast of pure power came from within the house. We have yet to receive any form of communication from the Auror who was on guard." He said.

"We have to go see him! Something must be wrong!" Sirius yelled.

"We will wait for confirmation from the Auror before we go anywhere." Dumbledore said firmly but Remus just growled at him grabbing onto Sirius' arm before side apparating out of Grimmauld place and into the back garden of the Dursley's home. As soon as they reached it they could hear him. The terrible soul wrenching screamed tore through the air. Sirius had only ever heard screams like that from one person before, and that was only on the nights of the full moon when Remus transformed.

Without thinking both men barged in through the back door just in time to see Vernon Dursley pull open the door of the cupboard and pull Harry out of it, only to be knocked backwards by a bright green light. For a second Remus thought it was an _avada kedavra_ but then the whale of a man grunted and the two men approached the body cautiously. Harry was convulsing on the floor, his face scrunched up in his pain.

They reached Harry just in time to see him scream once more before passing out in a dead faint the green aura still pulsing around him. Sirius dashed forwards and grabbed his godson, holding him to his chest he grabbed Remus' wrist as the werewolf apparated them both away.

They landed just outside Grimmauld Place and Remus waved his wand causing the house to appear from between the houses surrounding it. That was the thing with the apparition wards Flitwick had set up, anyone could apparate out of the house but they couldn't apparate in. It was useful for emergencies such as this one.

They ran inside and into the study where the rest of the Order would be waiting. Remus pushed the things on the kitchen table onto the floor and Sirius laid Harry onto the table.

"What's happening to him?" Sirius cried, not noticing that Harry's aura seemed to cling to him for a moment before it sunk back to Harry. Suddenly Harry's back arched and he screamed as a loud cracking sound split the air causing most of the Order members to flinch at the terrible sound.

"What's going on?" Remus growled once the scream had stopped and Harry was once more silent, only whimpering slightly and shaking badly. Sirius stroked his hair gently, trying to sooth his godson.

"I was afraid this would happen." Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What would happen? What is this?" Sirius asked panicking slightly as more cracking sounds were heard as Harry moved slightly.

"It is his inheritance." Dumbledore said causing the remaining members of the Order in the study to look at him as if he were crazy.

"That's ridiculous. The most anyone ever gets is the slightest boost. I mean even I didn't get that big a boost compared to most people and I'm a bloody werewolf!" Remus yelled.

"Please calm down gentlemen. It seems that Harry has come into an ancient bloodline that has lain dormant within the Potter family for many centuries." Dumbledore said.

"That's crazy. James would have told me if there had been any dormant bloodlines in his family. I mean he knew all about my dormant veela blood." Sirius said shaking his head quickly.

"It seems that since this bloodline unlike the dormant veela blood within your family has not become noticeable within some of your family, such as Narcissa Malfoy when she came into her inheritance it was made known that she had some veela tendencies, such as her slight power over the wind. Nothing has happened as such within the Potter line." Dumbledore explained.

"What bloodline has lain dormant then? And why has it chosen Harry to make its presence known within?" Remus asked narrowing his eyes.

"I believe that it is the Cruentus bloodline that has made itself known." Most members in the room gasped at this.

"How is that possible? The Cruentus went into hiding millennia ago." Sirius whispered.

"That my boy is not true. There have been sightings every few centuries of Cruentus who have ventured into out world. And as is shown by Harry here, one of them found a mate in a Potter many centuries ago and the blood has lain dormant until now." Dumbledore said, everyone was silent for the longest time and they all jumped when suddenly the green aura surrounding Harry dissipated and Harry groaned, his eyes flickering open for a few seconds before they fell closed again.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, instantly by his godson's side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a bus." Harry groaned. "What happened?"

"You've… You've come into your inheritance." Remus said gently, resting his hand against Harry's forehead.

"Why did it hurt so much then?" Harry asked frowning. "When Ron and Hermione got there's they only sparkled for a few days."

A few of the Order laughed at that. Only Harry Potter would describe a magical aura as a sparkle.

"I think it's best for young Harry to rest for a while and when he is full conscious we shall tell him." Dumbledore said and Harry shook his head.

"I want to know now." He opened his eyes only to cry out in surprise.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked checking his godson over.

"Everything's glittering." Harry whispered his eyes wide. The avada kedavra green bright against his pale skin.

"Remus, Sirius, why don't you take Harry to one of the spare bedrooms. All will be explained in the morning." Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded, once again gathering Harry into his arms gently as if afraid to hurt the boy. The two hurried upstairs and placed Harry in a bedroom that wasn't too filthy. They would have to clean it out properly tomorrow but for now it would do. Harry was already asleep anyway.

"Why does everything have to happen to him?" Remus whispered as they watched the young boys sleep peacefully on the bed.

"You never know Rem; this might be a good thing for him." Sirius whispered back. "I mean, it could be a chance for him to be truly and completely happy."

"I know." Remus sighed. "But it's going to be hard for him, especially if his mate is reluctant to mate with him."

"Who wouldn't want to mate with the Harry Potter?" Sirius said smirking proudly.

"That's one of the problems." Remus said before turning and going back into his own room. "Night Sirius."

Sirius sighed as the door closed. It was so long since they had shared a bed but he didn't want to press upon Remus knowing that it would make their situation worse. He sighed once again before making his way into his own bedroom knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

When Harry woke the next morning, the first thing he registered was the tingling pain he felt all over his body, as if he was about to get pins and needles. He groaned and curled up into a foetal position, trying to stop the pain.

"Harry?" Someone knocked on the door. He groaned as an answer and the door opened. The person rushed over to his side and held something to his lips. He drank it without question, hoping it was something to stop the pain. Within moments of drinking the bitter liquid the pain had resided. He uncurled. "Better?"

Harry looked up to see Remus standing above him a pained expression on his face. Harry nodded before frowning. He blinked a few times. Remus looked all sparkly and seemed to have an amber glow about him.

"Moony?" He whispered and Remus nodded instantly worried. "What happened to me?"

"Well…um…give me a minute. I'll go get Sirius." Remus hurried from the room and returned a minute later with Sirius in tow.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Harry asked beginning to panic as he saw the reluctant looks on their faces. He noted absently that Sirius had the same aura as Remus did and he wondered if it meant anything but then he saw Sirius biting his lip and he knew that something big had happened to him. Sirius was rarely nervous.

"Well, you came into your inheritance last night." Sirius began.

"But what does that have to do with anything? When Ron and Hermione came into theirs it didn't hurt them." Harry said frowning as he remembered the sparkles that had clung to his friends for a few days after their birthday.

"No, but theirs was different to yours." Remus said biting his lip as he tried to think of how to explain it.

"Different how?" Harry asked his frown deepening.

"Well, um…how to explain this…" Sirius mumbled.

"When I came into my inheritance I grew a foot over night, I was five four and I grew to six five in one night. It was shocking and I fit into none of my clothes. I had to borrow some of your Dad's he had been tall since Fourth Year." Remus said smiling nostalgically. "Everyone else in the dorm thought I just had a strong inheritance. What actually happened though was that werewolves who are bitten young don't fully mature until their seventeenth birthday so while everyone else in my dorm had gone through puberty, it hit me all at once."

"I tell you it was not fun to be around a moody hormonal werewolf." Sirius joked causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, after a month my hormones slowed down a bit and I was physically matured." Remus said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, when a wizard matures they tend to only get a slight boost in their powers and their aura is visible for a few days." Sirius explained. "However when a hybrid, meaning a mixture of human and creature genes, such as a werewolf gets their inheritance it is a bigger change, like Remus growing a foot in a night."

"Wait…" Harry said blinking rapidly. "…Are you telling me that I'm a werewolf?"

His two guardians stared at him for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that stupid." Harry grumbled crossing his arms across his chest, pouting slightly.

"Harry you can't become a werewolf unless you get bitten." Remus said still smiling.

"Well then what does all of this talk of creature inheritance have to do with me?" Harry asked still pouting.

"You aren't a werewolf…but you are another sort of hybrid." Sirius said and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"W-What am I then?" He asked after a long moment.

"You are a Cruentus." Remus said and Harry stared at him blankly.

"A what?" He asked shaking his head.

"A Cruentus, it's Latin for 'Bloodthirsty'." Remus said biting his lip. "They can be likened to the modern vampires-"

"-I'm a vampire!" Harry cried his mouth dropping open. "How did that happen? I've never been bitten! I can't stand the sight of blood! I can't be a vampire! I don't want to live for all eternity!"

"Harry calm down, you aren't a vampire." Sirius said soothingly pulling his godson into his arms and rocking his gently for a few minutes.

"What's the difference then?" Harry mumbled against Sirius' shoulder.

"Well for one you don't live for all eternity." Remus said. "Well, not usually anyway."

"What do you mean USUALLY?" Harry cried and Sirius sighed.

"Maybe I should have a go at explaining." Sirius said tiredly. "Cruentus aren't immortal. They merely physically stay at their maturing age until their mate is of the same maturing stage as they are. Cruentus don't drink only blood either, though they do need it, they only drink from their mate, and so until you find a mate you don't need to worry about it. But a Cruentus craves for a mate since not only do they wish for the blood to make them stronger they wish for children. It's one of the things written most about in the books about them. They have a driving need to continue their bloodline."

"Um that's kind of impossible for me." Harry said and the two marauders looked to him in surprise.

"Why's that?" Sirius asked frowning.

"I…well…I don't like girls." Harry said shifting nervously.

"And…" Remus said slowly as if not understanding.

"Well, if I'm gay the likelihood of having a female mate would be low right! I mean since we're meant to be completely compatible. So having a kid would be kind of impossible." Harry said not understanding why they didn't understand. The two men looked at him in confusion for a long moment before realisation seemed to dawn on Remus.

"Harry, have you ever had…ahem… The Talk?" He asked nervously. Harry blushed bright red and gaped for a moment before nodding his head.

"A-Aunt Petunia gave it to me when I was fourteen. It was one of the most embarrassing things in my life." Harry said putting his head in his hands.

"What does…The Talk have to do with anything Rem?" Sirius asked and Remus bit his lip.

"Well, if a muggle gave Harry The Talk it would be different to a talk we would give wouldn't it." Remus said rolling his eyes and Sirius' eyes widened.

"No way! I'm not giving him The Talk! That would be mortifying!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you're his Godfather! You should tell him about it!" Remus said and Harry looked between the two wondering why they had to give him The Talk again. He really didn't need to hear it; the first Talk had branded the facts into his memory forever.

"Hello? I'm just bringing Harry some breakfast." The three looked to the door to see Mrs Weasley at the door. Harry noticed that she had a sparkling periwinkle blue aura.

"Molly!" Sirius and Remus cried gratefully and Molly frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, having been filled in on Harry's condition. "Is something wrong with Harry?"

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong…We just need you to do something for us." Sirius said plastering an innocent look onto his face.

"Do you need me to get something?" She asked and Remus shook his head.

"Um…you have lots of sons right?" She nodded cautiously. "Well, Harry's never had the full Talk. He's only had a muggle version."

Molly's eyes widened in realisation before she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, can't you two give it to him? I mean the female version is pretty much the same as the muggle; it's the men that he needs to know about. Oh and I suppose the spells." Molly said thoughtfully.

"I don't need the talk again. I've had it once already and that was enough!" Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Oh but Harry dear, there is a big difference between the muggle Talk and the wizard Talk." Molly said before chuckling and giving the two Marauders an amused look. "You two should be perfectly well informed to tell Harry about the male side of the Talk."

"Please Molly! Don't make us do it!" Sirius cried and Molly just sighed.

"Oh fine, I'll help you. But don't think you're getting out of this. You're helping me." Molly said. "I always insisted on having Arthur with me when I told the boys since he was a man, I told Ginny on her own though."

"Fine." Remus said and Sirius looked horrified at the thought of having to give The Talk. Molly walked into the room and placed Harry's breakfast on the bedside table before she moved to the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down. Remus sat next to Sirius on the end of the bed.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you already know of the female and male version and you don't need to know the female and female version so I'll skip to the male and male version." Molly said and Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Now, wizards are very different from male muggles. You see a wizard's magic can create a womb, so they are able to conceive."

"W-Wha-What?" Harry stuttered. "But that's impossible."

"Not quite dear." Molly said gently. "Now, I know that in the muggle world homosexuality might be looked down upon but in the wizarding world it is anything but. You see although most male wizards have the capacity to become pregnant, it takes a great deal of effort to keep the baby stable and safe within the magic womb so if a man is able to carry a child without miscarriage then it is a sign of strong magic."

Harry stared at her, how could he have gone through six years in the Wizarding World and have never heard of any of this once!

"Now, there are a few spells you need to learn for contraception, which you should use when you are with a male or a female until you are both sure you want a baby." Molly said. Harry nodded, his face growing redder by the second. "Also there are some useful spells which Remus and Sirius will teach you if you are with a male."

Before any of them could protest she had gotten to her feet and left the room. A smile still on her face.

"Um…what sort of spells?" Harry asked curiously causing Sirius and Remus to turn beetroot in colour.

"Well…umm…so to say…spells for…ahem…preparation…" Sirius stuttered looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Preparation?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and Sirius nodded motioning to Remus who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"You see Harry, when you are with a male it's different from being with a female and you need to…um…prepare…your partner before you can, well…do anything." Remus said he was better than Sirius at least. He could get a few words out at a time.

"What do you mean by prepare?" Harry was curious now. He had never heard of any of this before and while it was still mortifying, it wasn't nearly as bad as having his first Talk with Aunt Petunia.

"Well… to prepare a man you have to…stretch… him first." Remus said averting his eyes from Harry.

"Stretch him…As in…" Harry trailed off but they all knew what he meant as he had turned redder.

"Yeah. Also lubrication helps." Remus said biting his lip.

"Oh." Harry said.

"There is a spell for contraception, lubrication and…well…stretching. But that bit can be done…without spells too." Sirius started before trailing off. Harry just wanted to get this over with.

"What are they?"

"Well the spell for contraception is _Munimentum. _The spell for …lubrication…is _Lubricus _and the spell for…stretching is _Pertingo._" Remus said hurriedly and Harry nodded, committing these words to memory so he never had to ask for them again and cause another uncomfortable moment.

"That's about it." Sirius said gratefully and Harry nodded sighing just as gratefully.

"How about we go and find something to eat Sirius?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit." Sirius said before hurriedly leaving them room. Harry sighed and leant back on his pillow just as his stomach gave a loud grumble. He grabbed the tray of food from his bedside table and began to eat as though his life depended on it. After spending half of the summer holidays with the Dursleys (Dudley was on his diet again) and then having a great amount of stress that this 'change' had put upon his body it was no wonder that he would be starving.

Remus and Sirius came back just as he was finishing his food with trays of their own. Remus took the chair that Molly had vacated while Sirius just sat back down on the bed and folded his legs placing the tray upon them.

"Is there anything you notice that's a lot different than before?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's all colourful and sparkly." Harry said through his last mouthful of toast.

"Really?" Remus asked and Harry nodded.

"Well, from whom I've seen so far. Yours is amber, so is Sirius'. But Mrs Weasley was blue." Harry said frowning as he noticed Sirius flinch when he said that Remus' aura was the same colour as his. "What are the colours?"

"Well, they are people's auras. Generally most people don't see them, unless of course that Witch or Wizard has recently come into their inheritance." Remus said.

"Can you see them?" Harry asked and Remus shook his head.

"No, I can't see auras. But I can smell different people; I guess it's almost like an aura. Everyone has a unique smell. I for example smell almost like chocolate." This brought a choking laugh from Sirius.

"That's no surprise considering you eat so much of it." He laughed and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"You however smell slightly spicy." Remus said ignoring Sirius as he laughed.

"Oh." Harry said. "So I can see them, whereas you can smell them." Harry commented and Remus nodded.

"Anything else that's really different?" Remus asked and Harry shook his head.

"Aside from the pain when I woke up, nothing." Harry said shuddering at the memory.

"That's from how your body changed last night. It sounded painful." Sirius said and Harry tried to remember but after the clock had struck midnight he remember nothing except slight blurs and then he remembered waking up for a short time before falling back asleep.

They sat in silence for a long while before Harry shifted nervously.

"But what if I don't find a mate? What happens then?" Harry asked.

"Well, you will stay at this age until you find a mate." Remus said and Harry's eyes widened.

"What happens if I never find one? I won't grow old and everyone else will! I'll be alone forever!" Harry cried.

"Harry calm down." Sirius said hugging the young boy close to him once more. "You don't have to worry about that yet. First you should know about the changes your body is going to go through."

"Dumbledore told us all about them, so you will be prepared." Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Well first off the physical changes, over the next few weeks you'll either grow taller and broader or shorter and more delicate, depending on whether you are dominant or submissive." Sirius started.

"Meaning?" Harry asked and Sirius hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Merlin Harry, you're a seventeen year old boy. Shouldn't you know at least a little about this?" Sirius cried and Harry looked away a dark look passing over his face.

"Well I'm sorry but I've been a bit preoccupied with trying to kill a Dark Lord than going after other boys in hopes of sex!" Harry snapped angrily and Sirius instantly looked sorry.

"Harry…I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay." Harry said taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

"Well anyway. A dominant is the one who is more likely to…well to top." Remus said blushing slightly. "And the submissive is more likely to bottom. So the submissive would be the one to carry the children."

"Oh." Harry said his face reddening once more. His face twisted as he thought of something else. "What if my mate's a girl? I mean I'm gay. I wouldn't be attracted to her."

"I don't think it's possible for you not to find your mate irresistible. It's mostly the same principle with all life mating creatures. Veela's for example will not look at another since they believe that their mate is the most beautiful creature there is." Sirius said glancing at Remus before looking uncomfortable again and shifting slightly.

"Yes, that's right, with most magical creatures it's the same." Remus said. Harry noticed him glance at Sirius for a moment before looking away quickly and he wondered if this conversation had anything to do with them. But before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sirius called quickly and the door opened to reveal Hermione, Ron and the twins. Harry's eyes widened as he watched all of them glitter brightly. Hermione was the same glittering gold that she had been after her birthday and Ron was a crimson that matched his hair. Fred was bright fluorescent green and George was a clashing bright pink.

"…Harry!"

"…We heard what happened!"

"…Oh my god, this is so cool!"

"…You're like a full on vampire but cooler!"

All of these were said in less than a second and Harry smiled at his best friends.

"His guys." He said smiling brightly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked biting her lip worriedly. Harry smiled at her Mother hen behaviour. "Does anything hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine Mione." Harry smiled before pursing his lips. "Did you know that wizarding men could get pregnant?"

"You didn't know that?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"No!" Harry yelled. "Why did no one see fit to tell me this?"

"Well we just never really thought it was something to speak about. I mean so many people know." Ron said shrugging. "It's just one of those things. It's not that common but it happens. That Zabini guy in our year has two Dads."

"Really?" Harry said frowning as they all nodded.

"How have you never read about it Harry. It's in at least three of our compulsory textbooks." Hermione said and Harry shrugged sheepishly, he hated to say it but she was one of the only people who actually read those books. "Well, anyway. We got sent up to tell you that you are strictly not allowed out of bed. We're sorry but it's McGonagall's orders. Madame Pomfrey will be coming here this afternoon to give you a check up."

Harry nodded a grimace making its way onto his face. He hated being stuck to a bed and yet he had spent more time on a hospital bed in the Hospital Wing than anyone else in Hogwarts.

Well, what do you think? Review please and I'll update sooner! I promise!


	2. Within The Black Household

Chapter Two- Within the Black Household

"Draco. Draco get up. Now!" Draco opened his eyes blearily and frowned at his Father who was awakening him at; he glanced at the clock, three o'clock in the bloody morning.

"What?" He asked as he was practically dragged from his bed. "Why?"

"You have to go now." His Father said throwing a bag at him. It contained a few clothes and his toothbrush.

"Why?" Draco asked still confused. Lucius ignored him dragging him, still in his pyjamas down the stairs and into one of the many parlours of their home. As Lucius barred them into the room Draco began to hear noises from outside. "What's going on?"

"Trust me Draco. You will be safe." Lucius said hurriedly throwing floo powder onto the fire and pushing Draco into the flames.

"You're coming too right?" Draco asked slightly panicked. What was going on? "Right!"

"No Draco. Now take this." He gave him a crumpled slip of paper. Draco glanced at it. Number 12 Grimmauld Place it read. "Call it out."

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Draco asked his eyes wide and shocked.

"I can't. Now go Draco." Lucius said he kept glancing behind him at the door. Draco stared at his Father for a long moment before he called out the name written on the paper. The last image he saw before the flames swirled him away was the door of the parlour breaking and a red spell hitting his Father.

He tumbled out of the fireplace and landed in a heap on a ratty old rug. He hurriedly got to his feet and stared around him breathing heavily. He was in an old sitting room which had been terribly neglected over the years.

The door opened and he spun to see Dumbledore and a few other people he didn't recognise staring at him incredulously.

"What's a Malfoy doing here?" Draco identified the speaker as none other than Mad-Eye-Moody who was staring him down with that electric blue eye of his.

"Draco?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I don't…. I don't know. What's going on? Where am I?" Draco asked backing up at the slightly threatening looks he was receiving from the people beside Dumbledore.

"How could he get in here without you telling him the address?" Moody demanded.

"Draco, has something happened to your Father?" Dumbledore asked frowning and staring at Draco with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"I don't know." Draco said his hands grasping behind him at the fireplace to keep himself steady. "He woke me and dragged me to the parlour before giving me this."

Draco held out the crumpled paper and Dumbledore stepped forward to take it. His frown deepened as he read the paper.

"Where am I?" Draco whispered half afraid that he would faint.

"You; my dear boy, are within the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters." As soon as he said this Draco's knees did actually buckle and he landed on the floor with a thud staring up at the headmaster with disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was actually within the Headquarters of the main resistance to the Dark Lord.

"Why would my Father send me here?" Draco asked breathing heavily. These people would kill him.

"Well it is my belief that your Father has been found out." Dumbledore said gently kneeling down beside Draco who was close to hyperventilating.

"Found out?" He gasped.

"Yes, you see Severus is not the only spy within Voldemort's ranks." Draco's eyes went wide at that.

"Sev is a spy? My _Father's_ a spy!" Draco exclaimed and Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"It is a terrible burden to bear. He could not tell even you for fear of being found out. He was one of my spies that was in deepest." Dumbledore said gently grasping Draco's shoulder but Draco pulled back viciously.

"What do you mean was?" Draco shouted. "My Father is still alive! He's not dead! He can't be!"

With that Draco forced himself to his feet and tried to put some distance between himself and the old Headmaster.

"Draco please, calm down." Dumbledore began.

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down! How can I? My Father's a spy. Sev is a spy! I'm in my worst enemies' hideout and I'm still in my pyjamas!" Draco breathing escalated until his body could no longer withstand the stress and he slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Harry woke with a yawn and a stretch feeling extremely better. Madam Pomfrey had given him a few painkillers and a sleeping draught which gave him a blissful dreamless sleep. He smiled recalling her saying that he could get out of bed when he awoke. Standing slowly to make sure that he was no longer wobbling on his feet he made his way out of the room but stopped suddenly as a wave of something smelling truly delicious. He hurried down to the kitchen where only Hermione was awake to greet him.

"Morning Mione." He said looking around the kitchen quite disappointed when he couldn't see anything that would reveal where the smell was coming from. He decided that it must have been a new cleaning spell Mrs Weasley was trying out. Hermione smiled and looked up from her book to greet him.

"Sleep well Harry?" He grinned and sat down opposite her on the table.

"How long have you been here anyway?" He asked, having forgotten to ask her yesterday.

"A couple of days. We were meant to go tomorrow to pick you up." Hermione said. "You just couldn't wait could you?"

"Hey. It's not my fault." He said rubbing the back of his head, making his already mussed hair even messier.

"Of course not Harry." Hermione said before going back to her book. Harry looked around the kitchen before getting a bowl of cereal to eat. He ate ravenously, feeling like he hadn't eaten in weeks. After a while more Order members began to slowly drift into the kitchen. It was a good half an hour and two bowls of cereal later that Remus showed up looking as if he hadn't slept a wink.

"Didn't you sleep well Moony?" Harry asked frowning at the state of the werewolf. Remus looked to him and gave him a wry smile shrugging.

"Got woken in the middle of the night for Order business." Remus said.

"What sort of business?" Harry asked curiously, even though he knew that he wasn't likely to get anything out of the werewolf.

"Nothing to worry about." He said but by the guilty look on his face Harry could tell that something big had happened last night.

"What happened?" He asked biting his lip.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you himself later on." Remus said smiling but his face was slightly pale. Harry frowned he knew that if anything Dumbledore would make an effort not to tell him. Harry tended to find out things last out of everyone.

Draco sat in one of the many parlours of the house. This one was one of the few that had been reached by Molly Weasley's intentions and was quite homely looking. This however did nothing to put him at ease. He had been here since he woke up. Never alone, there was always someone in with him watching him. He could have sworn that one of the people was his third year DADA professor but he had shook it off as his imagination. They had all come and gone in shifts, for what could have only been an hour at a time. He had been too on edge to sleep and it now showed in his pale skin and in the dark circles around his eyes.

His watcher at the moment was none other than Mad-Eye-Moody, his fourth year DADA professor, though of course, he wasn't actually his professor. It had been that crazed son of Barty Crouch. Draco couldn't hold back a shiver as he saw that electric blue eye follow his every movement.

The door to the parlour opened and entered a woman that Draco could only assume was of the Weasley Clan. From her red hair to slightly threadbare robes. She walked into the room without turning to him and walked straight to Moody where they began to talk in hushed tones. Finally Moody nodded before leaving the room and only then did the Weasley turned towards him. Her eyes widened as she took in the state he was in. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like. Still in his pyjamas, his hair mussed from both the floo and from being dragged from his room in the middle of the night. Then the lack of sleep making him ashen and causing the dark circles beneath his eyes. To make matters worse his stomach grumbled just as she looked at him.

"Oh dear." She said walking up to him frowning. "Look at the state of you. I assume that you've only been watched by males. Sweet Merlin, did none of them even offer you a warm drink?"

Draco shook his head slightly bewildered.

"Well, a shower and change can wait. First things first. Let's get some food into you. Follow me and I'll take you to the kitchens." With that she ushered him from the room, he was too confused about the way she was treating him to do anything else but grab his bag of meagre possessions and follow. "My name's Molly by the way Molly Weasley. My husband Arthur took one of the shifts tonight and even he can be scatterbrained at the best of times."

Draco listened to her chatter absentmindedly; he was too busy observing the décor to pay much attention. Whoever decorated his house needed their head checked. There were heads of house elves put on plaques lining the walls and the carpet was what probably used to be black. He was a Malfoy and even his Manor didn't have this much dark colour.

"Oh, I suppose you're wondering about the state of this house. Well, you see, it hasn't been used for many years. I've started to redo some of the rooms but it is taking a long time." Mrs Weasley said smiling and shaking her head. "There are just so many rooms and such filth in each one of them. At the moment I've only managed to do enough of the bedrooms that everyone gets a clean bed to sleep in at night. Oh here we are."

Draco found that they were stopping at a large wooden door. He could hear the sound of raucous conversation drifting through it. Molly pushed open the door and walked in. She was met by a chorus of welcome. Draco stayed out of sight for a moment before Molly turned back and beckoned him into the room. As soon as he entered silence fell.

He glanced around the room. It seemed like the whole of the Weasel Clan was there. At least the ones he knew. The twins were both staring at him, the food in their mouths proudly on display with the gaping they were doing. The Weasel wasn't much better. Next to the Weasel was Potter, he was staring at Draco too along with Granger, though they thankfully kept their mouths closed.

The only few not staring at him were the people who already knew that he was there. Draco was forced forwards by Molly and pushed into a seat next to, Draco could now recognise, as Professor Lupin from his third year. So he hadn't been mistaken. Draco felt quite nervous sitting so close to the werewolf who was studying him closely.

"Malfoy?" The silence was broken by the Weasel none the less.

"Yes Weasel?" Draco sneered forcing his mask back into place, though he knew it was only a shadow of his proper mask. He was in too hideous a state to put it in place properly.

"What the fu…I mean, heck happened to you?" The Weasel shouted and Draco couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the way he changed his curse because of his Mother's glare.

"I apparently am joining the 'Light' side." Draco said rolling his eyes. "It's completely overrated by the way. I mean whoever designed this house was disturbed."

"I'm not arguing with that." Draco turned to the door, leaning against which was a thin wiry man with black hair and silver eyes. He was looking quite amused at Draco's comments.

"That would be the work of generations of inbreeding. My Mother of course being the last to grace these halls with her ideas of black carpets and walls for the Most Noble House of Black." The man smirked and Draco could instantly tell that this man was a pureblood. If the aristocratic angles on the man's face didn't give him away the smirk most definitely did. Though this man didn't quite hold himself as purebloods tended too.

"I assume you are a Black then?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and the smirk suddenly changed into a blinding grin. Draco saw Remus roll his eyes at the man's behaviour.

"Not just any Black-"

"Do you think it's smart to tell him who you are? He could run to You-Know-Who or the Ministry." Ron suddenly cut in.

"Ronald Weasley, you leave young Draco alone. The poor boy's been through an ordeal and if you can't be pleasant then leave now." Molly reprimanded causing the Weasel to flush an angry red and for Draco to narrow his eyes at the woman, he didn't want everyone knowing his problems.

"As I was saying. I am not just any Black. I am _the_ Sirius Orion Black. Son of Orion and Walburga Black." Sirius said bowing flamboyantly.

"Is there really a need for a 'the' in front of your name?" Remus asked dryly and Sirius looked scandalised. Draco however just stared in shock at the man who was supposedly a mass murderer and supposed son of his Mother's favourite Aunt and Uncle if that said anything about them, his Mother was demented.

"So what is a Malfoy doing in my house anyway?" Sirius asked sitting himself down on the other side of the werewolf and pulling some food onto his plate.

"I'm surprised you weren't woken." Molly said. "Draco flooed here. Gave us all a scare. His Father sent him here-"

"That is enough." Draco said suddenly angry at the woman. These strangers had no right to hear anything of his Father. Draco felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought that he might not ever see his Father again but he pushed the anguish back for later. Right now he was angry. "There is no need to blab everything out you stupid woman."

The Weasley Clan shifted and glared at him which he just ignored.

"I see no reason why anyone in this room needs to know why I am here. The only person who needs to know anything is Dumbledore and he isn't even here." Draco snapped.

"Calm down Malfoy." Draco turned his glare onto Potter who was watching him carefully with what looked more like interest than anything else.

"Calm down?" Draco shouted incredulously. "You want me to calm down? I tell you what, you get sent to some stranger's house by your Father in the middle of the night while you were being hunted by Death Eaters and then _I'll_ tell _you_ to calm down!"

Silence hung in the air and Draco cursed himself for his temper, he had just told everyone basically what he was trying to stop the Weasley woman from blabbing out.

Draco considered storming from the room, but he realised that it would be pointless, he didn't know the layout of this house and as such it wouldn't do to get lost and, he shuddered at the thought, have Potter come rescue him. So instead, he regained composure, slipping his icy mask back on and straightened his shoulders.

"Could someone show me to a room? I would like to lie down." Draco said carefully making sure to sneer at the end of his sentence. Molly Weasley wasn't going to help him anytime soon and most everyone else was in shock of his outburst.

"Follow me." Draco's eyes widened minutely as he realised who had spoken. Granger was offering to take him to a room. Draco just sighed but nodded. Granger stood and walked from the room. Draco picked his bag back up and followed her, his back straight as a poker as he walked behind her. Keeping his eyes on the back of her head. She stopped once they were a small distance away from the kitchen and she turned to face him.

"Listen here Malfoy." She began and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you've been through, but just try to remember that everyone here is trying to help you. Even though Mrs Weasley acts a little overbearing it's just her way and everyone here respects her so you would do well to apologise to her at the next opportunity. Also, none of us here will tolerate your stupid 'pureblood' prejudices so either say something nice or don't say anything at all."

"Quoting Bambi are we?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, his knowledge of the film causing her to start slightly in surprise. "I don't recall calling any of you names at all and I haven't shown any 'pureblood prejudices' as you so aptly called them during my stay here. I on the other hand, have been glared at, quarantined and I haven't eaten since last night. I always thought that the 'Light' side was above such things as prejudice."

This last bit was spat angrily causing Granger to frown slightly in remorse. Draco just ignored her and waited pointedly for her to show him to a room. She just nodded and carried on walking. A few minutes they reached a room which Draco assumed wasn't in complete disrepair. He walked in to see it was much cleaner than the rest of the house and had new sheets on the bed and new furnishings.

"Thank you Granger." Draco said courteously dismissing her. She just nodded before leaving the room. Draco let his composure drop, his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair grimacing at the tangles he felt there. Too tired to do anything about it he dropped his bag on the floor near the bed before collapsing on top of it, he didn't bother to get under the covers he simply fell asleep where he fell.

Hermione frowned as she walked back to the kitchen. She could hear an argument on the other side of the door and when she entered Molly and Ron were fighting the Twins.

"You heard what he called her!" Ron shouted.

"He's obviously been through hell. Did you not see the state he was in?" Fred shouted back. Hermione moved to sit next to Harry who was watching the fight with little interest. Remus and Sirius appeared to have left. They watched the argument for a little while longer until Hermione couldn't take it. What Draco had said had got to her.

"Would you all just shut up?" Hermione shouted causing everyone to look to her in surprise, she rarely ever shouted against an adult. Even Molly seemed shocked.

"Hermione, you heard-"

"Yes I heard what he said. But as Fred said, he's been through hell. Have any of you noticed yet that he's here alone. That even though his Father sent him here, his Father is not here? Do any of you realise what that could mean? He said he was being chased by Death Eaters and that probably means that his Father is dead." Hermione spat and everyone looked down ashamed. "You're all complaining about the type of prejudiced bastard he is and yet you're all just as prejudiced towards him. I watched him for a moment as he went to his room. He didn't know I could see him and he fell straight asleep on the bed. He's been up all night and all you can do is shout at him for being annoyed that someone wants to tell all of his secrets to, as he said, a group of strangers."

Everyone stared at Hermione for her rant. She stood stock still, breathing heavily as she glared at Ron and Molly both of whom were watching her wide-eyed.

"Herm, calm down." Harry said quietly. She turned to him and he flinched as if he was about to receive another rant but she just nodded and sat back down. Not long afterwards Ron stormed from the room, Molly also left but she looked reprimanded.

"I'm going to take him some food at lunch." Hermione said and Harry nodded absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking about the delicious smell that had followed Malfoy into the room. He couldn't place what is was. He would have to asked him what cologne he used. He also couldn't get the dark blue shine of Malfoy's aura out of his head

Draco woke frowning at the knocking on his door. It was summer; he didn't have to wake up. He opened his eyes groggily and started as he realised that he wasn't in his own room then everything came rushing back to him and he sighed heavily rubbing his eyes harshly as he realised that the knocking was still going on his door. He stood and walked to the door trying valiantly to ignore his state of dress but he couldn't change right now.

He opened the door and frowned as he saw Granger standing there with a silver tray, upon which was a delicious smelling meal.

"Granger." He greeted cautiously.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said and Draco nodded hesitantly and she smiled at him. "Can I come in?"

Draco nodded and opened the door wider to let her in. She walked to the bedside table and placed the silver tray on it before sitting down on the end of the bed, folding her legs underneath her. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he sat at the head of the bed and took the tray onto his lap. He was too ravenous to care about the fact that he was being watched as he ate. Once he was finished he placed the tray back on the bedside table and turned to face Granger who up until this point had been silent.

"Why did you bring me food?" He asked.

"You said that you hadn't eaten since last night." She said shrugging.

"Oh…" He said frowning, he had forgotten about his rant. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She said smiling at him and he nodded.

"Now what's your real reason for coming here?" He asked narrowing his eyes and her smile just widened.

"As sharp as ever." She stated before sobering. "I want to know why you are here."

"I told you, my Father sent me here." Draco answered sharply.

"Yes, but why?" Hermione asked. "For as long as we've known you, both you and your family have been pro-dark."

"I have never been 'pro-dark' as you put it. I was going to run away next summer when I was expected to take the Dark Mark." Draco said glaring at her.

"Be that as it may, your father especially never showed us any different. Why now?" Hermione asked. Draco stopped glaring for a moment and looked at Granger properly. He could see no traces of deception in her face, and he was very good and reading people, that and Gryffindors were rubbish at hiding their emotions, she honestly seemed to want to know. For some reason, whether it be her good intentions, or sleep deprivation, he didn't know, but he told her.

"My Father was a spy, according to Dumbledore, one of his 'deepest' spies. I didn't know until last night when I arrived here after being shoved through the fire. I woke up last night to my Father shaking me. He ran me to the parlour; I could hear noises from behind the door which he barred when we were inside. He gave me a piece of paper with this address on it. Told me he couldn't come with me. I was scared and I did what I was told, just before I was flooed away I managed to see the Death Eaters break into he parlour and hit my Father with stupefy. Then I landed here." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." Granger said quietly and Draco just shrugged. He kept his eyes trained on the blanket.

"My Father is alive." He said firmly. "He would not stoop to being killed by lowly servants to the Dark Lord."

Hermione said nothing but bit her lip. She knew the chances of Lucius Malfoy living were slim.

"Does this place really belong to Sirius Black?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "Isn't he guilty for aiding to the murder of Potter's parents?"

"No." Hermione said. "He was framed, but the Ministry wouldn't believe that so he's forced to hide here."

"Oh. So, what's going on between Professor Lupin and Black?" He asked smirking as Hermione smiled widely at him.

"From what I can tell they used to go out during their school days and now they're flitting around their feelings for each other." She said and Draco nodded. He knew of a couple like that.

"Sounds like my Father and Uncle Sev." He mumbled to himself, inwardly smirking as he saw Granger's mouth fall open.

"Uncle Sev, as in, Severus Snape?" She gasped and Draco nodded.

"They've been in a constant state of flirting with each other for years now." He said. She gaped at him before regaining her composure. "They were together in the sixth year. In my Father's seventh year he was engaged to my Mother by their parents. It hurt Uncle Sev badly."

"No wonder he's so bitter." Hermione said thoughtfully before she looked towards Draco's pyjamas. "Would you like to go to the bathroom? There are only two that are in working order around here. You can get changed and then I'll take you back here."

"That would be good thank you." Draco said standing and picking up his bag from the floor. Hermione smiled and led him from the room. He followed her to a bathroom before shutting and locking the door. Once inside he gratefully pulled his still sooty pyjamas from his skin and climbed into the shower. Sighing in relief he turned on the hot water and rid himself from dirt.

Once he was dressed he searched through his bag and found his wand there. He cast a drying charm before pulling on clean robes. He glanced at the mirror and flicked his wand, his hair instantly detangled and he frowned as he realised he had no gel to keep it back. He would just have to suffer with it in his face.

He left the bathroom to find Hermione leaning against the opposite wall waiting for him.

"That's the Malfoy I know." She joked and Draco just smirked. She led him back to his room before saying good bye and walking off to find the Golden trio. Draco just sat back on the bed and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the headboard.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tell me what you think**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. To Anger a Snape

Chapter Three: To Anger a Snape.

A knock on the door pulled him from Draco reverie and he sighed, thinking it was Hermione again. Opening the door, his eyes widened as he saw Dumbledore standing there watching him.

"Good morning Draco, we are having a meeting. Would you be so kind as to join me?" Draco knew that saying 'no' was not an option so he nodded and followed the Headmaster into what looked like a study. It was filled with people, including the Weasley Clan and the golden trio. Dumbledore offered him a chair by a wall and he sat down valiantly ignoring the stares he was getting, instead he deigned to check his nails.

"Now, I am sure you all know why we are here at the moment. Lucius Malfoy has been found as a spy for the Light and Draco has been sent here for his protection." Dumbledore began before he was cut off by lots of protests. It seemed that not many people wanted him here. Dumbledore held up a hand and silence fell in the room.

"The boy should be put under veritaserum." Draco's head snapped to face the person who suggested this, it was Moody, and he was glaring at Draco.

"That won't be necessary Alastor." Dumbledore said cordially. This statement was met with another round of protest. Draco looked around the room. The only few who were not glaring at him or protesting were Hermione, Lupin, Black and surprisingly Potter, Potter however was staring at him as if he were a particular interesting puzzle. He looked away blushing as Draco looked pointedly at him.

The doors suddenly slammed open and in stormed a rather angry looking Severus Snape, his robes billowing around him. Silence fell in the room; Severus ignored it and walked over to Draco. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Draco could feel him going through his memories but he didn't resist, he knew that is godfather needed to see what had happened to his Father. He saw a flash of pain cross over his godfather's face as he saw the memory of his father being hit but then anger took over.

"You didn't feed my godson?" He snapped as he stood straighter. "You kept him quarantined and didn't give him medical attention even after he fainted."

"I'm fine." Draco muttered, Severus just gave him a glare and Draco quietened.

"I checked him over and saw no need for immediate medical attention." Molly Weasley spoke up.

"You are not a qualified Healer, your opinion means nothing." Severus said scathingly and Draco couldn't help the small smirk at the slight flinch the woman gave.

"Be calm Severus, as you can see Draco is in perfect health." Dumbledore said and Severus glared at him but said nothing. He summoned a chair and placed it next to Draco's before sitting down and glaring at the whole room.

All of a sudden everyone went back to protesting about the fact that Draco wouldn't be questioned. He felt Severus stiffen beside him as he realised what they were arguing about.

"I'll do it." Draco said standing. Severus grabbed his arm and forced him back into the chair his face impassive.

"You will do no such thing." He said.

"Why not Severus, does the boy have something to hide?" Moody shot at him and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I will not have my godson questioned under veritaserum. He is still a child and until such a time that his Father returns I am viable for him. He will not do it." Severus said folding his arms and glaring at the Auror who glared back.

"He will if he wants to join us." Moody snapped.

"I won't allow it." Severus said.

"Fine then, occlumency should do the trick." Before anyone could say anything Moody had grabbed Draco by the shoulders and Draco flinched as he felt the stab of an unwanted invasion. He forced barriers up, forcing Moody out but the Auror was persistent, he was almost better than Snape at breaking down the mind's barriers, but whereas Snape was subtle at his art Moody felt in comparison like someone with a battering ram. Draco was vaguely aware of yelling around him but he was too busy trying to stop the invasion.

Then with a sudden push his barriers fell and Moody was in his mind. Memories bombarded him. He was in the kitchen with Dobby making cookies for Daddy. Daddy always liked his cookies, he said they were even better than Mippy's and Mippy was the Head House elf cook. He was in his parents' room. Mummy was wrestling with a man he didn't know. Mummy was angry at him, his cheek hurt. He was offering a hand to Harry Potter, he was turned down. He was before the Dark Lord; his red eyes were boring into his soul. Hands were all over him, pain was lashing through him, and he was told he would become a Death Eater. Uncle Sev and Father were standing over him, both were upset.

Suddenly more memories of the Dark Lord were brought up. Moody was searching for evidence of him being a spy. He was bowing in front of the Dark Lord, the back of his neck cold with sweat. He was pushed to the ground. The Dark Lord was hovering above him, his robes were torn away.

Harry couldn't bare it, Severus was being held back by the Aurors and Dumbledore did nothing to stop it. The screams started and he instantly threw a stunner at Moody. The Auror fell backwards and hit the ground with a dull thud. Draco was crumpled on the floor, breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon. Harry and Hermione ran over to him. Draco blinked heavily for a few moments before he seemed to realise who were kneeling above him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked gently. Draco took a deep breath before nodding. Severus was released and he stormed over to Dumbledore.

"How could you let that happen?" He hissed.

"The only way the people in this room would stop bothering Draco was if they had proof." Harry frowned as he heard this. He saw Draco try to stand and both he and Hermione helped him up. Hermione kept an arm around Draco causing Harry to feel angry for some unknown reason.

"Professor Snape?" Severus turned to face Hermione who had spoken.

"Should we take Draco back to his room?" She asked causing Draco to give her a strange look for calling him by his given name. Severus turned briskly and nodded walking behind them as they led Draco out of the room. Draco winced as the ringing in his head suddenly grew louder, an after effect of a forced entry into someone's mind.

"Draco, I shall be back and bring you a potion." Draco frowned as he realised that he was in the room he had stayed in last night. Since when had he been there? He blinked a few times to try and clear his head and he realised that Potter and Granger were talking about him.

"-keep him awake. Invasion of minds can be likened to a concussion if it was forceful enough." Well that was true enough, Draco thought, but then again Granger was the smartest witch of their generation so of course she would know that. He frowned and closed his eyes. He was just going to rest for a bit. It would surely help his headache.

"Malfoy! Wake up!" His eyes opened and he glared into bright green ones which he had never noticed were so green before. Those hideous glasses surrounding them should be destroyed though. He told the person so. They should really be proud of those eyes.

His eyes were dropping before he knew it though and someone shook him. "Malfoy you have to stay awake!"

Draco groaned and pulled away from the shaking, why should he have to stay awake? That green-eyed person couldn't order him around no matter how pretty their eyes were.

"Draco." Now that voice had the power to make him jump away. His Uncle Sev was not to be disobeyed. He blinked a few more times and looked up to see his godfather standing in front of him with a vial of something that was a sickly pink colour and would most definitely taste much worse than it looked. His mouth was opened by his godfather's hand and the potion was poured into his mouth before he could protest. He didn't know whether to be angry, at his godfather for the foul potion or grateful that his head instantly cleared and he flushed angrily as he realised that he had let down his guard in front of Potter of all people.

Speaking of the devil, at that moment he was standing at the foot of the bed along with Granger. He let a glare fall across his face, more angry at his self than anything else, for letting his guard down. Sev seemed to realise how annoyed he was for he too turned to the Gryffindors and ordered them to leave in his best 'Potion's Master' tone of voice. The two left quickly.

"Draco." Turning, surprised at the soft tone of his godfather's voice he bit his lip as he realised how distraught the potion's master really was. "Your Father will be fine."

Draco didn't know who the statement was meant to comfort but the unexpected smarting of tears in his eyes forced him to turn away from his godfather in embarrassment. He realised with a bit of trepidation that he still felt exhausted.

"The potion I gave you will make you drowsy for a few hours. You might as well get some rest." Draco nodded, knowing not to even try and deny Sev. "I must go speak with Dumbledore. I will place my locking charm on your door so that no one bar you or I can get in or out without permission."

Draco once again nodded, his dropping eyelids making it difficult to do anything else. He was just so tired. The last thought that crossed his mind was that he was really glad that his Godfather had created his own locking charm since he didn't think he would be able to relax knowing the door would open with a simple Alohomora.

Harry was sat on his bed frowning into space. After going back and sitting in the kitchen for a while where most people were silent do to their actions they had all gone to bed on the insistence of Mrs Weasley. Harry couldn't sleep however. He couldn't get the helpless look on Malfoy's face out of his head. He had seemed so vulnerable when he was half asleep and his aura was such a wonderful colour. At first he had thought that it was simply a deep blue but being so close to the blonde had made him realise that it had many different strands of different shades of blue, even a few threads of green and silver. Even when he shut his eyes the colours drifted in front of his eyes. It didn't help that while Malfoy had been out of it he had told him he had pretty eyes. The flood of pride that had followed that statement had to be to do with the fact that his rival had just complimented him and nothing else, right?

He lay back and sighed heavily resolving to at least get some sleep. He forced himself to relax. Trying to rid his mind of all of his thoughts, a cynical voice told him that he had gotten better at this after Snape had taught him but he ignored the thought in an effort to become completely calm. Soon after he fell asleep, his body tired even if his mind were awake.

He gasped as he awoke abruptly. He realised that something was wrong as he shifted to sit up. His pyjamas were suddenly very tight, all around him. For a long moment he panicked thinking that someone had cast a constriction spell on him. Then he remembered what Remus had said about growing a foot in one night.

He climbed from his bed and looked at his ankles to see that the pyjama bottoms which had been around his feet, slightly big, even despite the shrinking charm Mrs Weasley had used to shrink Dudley's huge pyjamas. Now they were up to just below his knees, even after Ron's growth spurts his clothes had never looked this small. He tugged pulled off the shirt, it constricting the movement of his arms and he ran to the mirror.

The person in the mirror could not be him. He didn't believe it. He had always been incredible short, something his dorm mates had never failed to tease him about, he had barely stood above Hermione at five foot five. Now he must have been at least six foot two, he almost matched the twins' height; still nothing compared to Ron's gangly six foot six. He glanced out of the window glad to see that it was still dark, he couldn't do enlargement charms and he refused to be seen looking like he had climbed into a child's pyjama pants.

He ran from his room and to where he knew Remus' room was. Remus wouldn't laugh at him. He was sure of it. After hesitating for a moment he knocked on the door and after a minute of knocking the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Remus whose eyes widened as he saw him.

"What happened?" Remus asked in seeming disbelief.

"I don't know, I woke up and I was like this." Harry said only a small amount of panic creeping into his voice. They had said it would take weeks for this to happen, not hours.

"Its okay calm down Harry. I'm sure there's a rational explanation. _Inlargo._" Remus cast the enlargement spell on his trousers and they grew to his ankles, he sighed in relief. Things that weren't meant to be getting constricted were now okay. "Let's go back to your room and I'll go get Sirius."

Harry nodded and made his way back to his room while Remus got Sirius. A few minutes later and they were all in Harry's room. Harry sat with his knees up to his chest feeling very out of sorts with the extra length he now had.

"Do you have any idea Remus?" Sirius asked a frown creasing his forehead after a moment of staring at his godson who was now only a few inches shorted than him.

"Maybe his magic has something to do with it. I mean Harry's never had weak magic to start with so maybe it made his inheritance speed up." Remus theorised and Harry nodded, that seemed to make sense at least. He ran his hands over his face and froze. "Harry?"

"My glasses!" He exclaimed his head spinning to face the bedside table where his glasses lay folded innocently. He picked them up and tried them on, his eyes instantly blurred, he realised that this must have been what Ron had seen that one time he had tried Harry's glasses on for a joke. He had said that Harry's eyes were so bad that he couldn't even look through the glass it distorted everything so much.

He took them away and stared at his guardians who both seemed just as perplexed.

"That doesn't happen even in hybrid inheritance's Remus." Sirius sounded worried. Remus nodded.

"We should ask Dumbledore about it in the morning." Remus said as Harry yawned. Glancing at the tempus charm Molly had placed on his bedside table he saw that it was four in the morning. He lay back down in bed as Remus and Sirius bid him goodnight.

When he woke the next morning the tempus told him that it was half nine. He rubbed his eyes which were slightly itchy. He figured that it had to be to do with the fact that they had healed somehow last night. He had asked about having his eyes fixed but Hermione had practically cut him off in her answer that even the Wizarding World couldn't fix eyesight since the eyes were such a delicate part of his body.

He had to chuckle though, what are the odds that the day Malfoy told him to get rid of his glasses because they hid his eyes, he magically got better eyesight. He froze completely as the thought crossed his mind. That was just a coincidence right. There's no way the two could be related.

He froze as another memory came to mind. Remus had told him that mates were suited to one another in every aspect of the word. That meant that his mate would have to find him attractive. He shook his head, it was impossible! But then, he remembered the wonderful smell that had followed Malfoy around, and the beautiful colours that had swirled around him. If Malfoy was his mate, then wouldn't his Creature want to look like Malfoy wanted him too? So if Malfoy told him he didn't look good with glasses, would his blood fix his eyes?

He shook his head. This was all too much to take! A knock on his door broke him from his musings and he ran to open it to reveal Hermione. Before she could even muster a greeting he had pulled her into the room.

"Harry calm down!" She exclaimed as he began pacing. "Tell me what's wrong!"

As she didn't seem surprised by the fact that he was now a foot taller Harry assumed that she had been filled in by either Remus or Sirius.

"I think Malfoy might be my mate!" He exclaimed and Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"And why would you think that?" She asked in a voice which suggested that he had lost his mind.

"Well I woke last night and I realised that along with the obvious my eyes had also been fixed." Hermione opened her mouth but he didn't let her interrupt. "And then that got me thinking on the fact that it was a really, really big coincidence that my eyes changed when Malfoy told me that my eyes were pretty but hid behind hideous glasses. Then I remembered that Remus told me that my mate and I would be completely suited to each other and then I remembered that I really liked the colour of Malfoy's aura and he smelled _so_ good-"

"Harry!" Hermione cut him off and Harry took a deep breath. "Calm down."

"What if it's true Hermione?" Harry cried.

"Then it's wonderful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed causing Harry to look at _her_ like _she_ had lost her mind. "Don't you realise? If you have found your mate then you'll grow old at the same rate as us! You won't live for eternity! You'll be able to spend your life with someone who you are matched to in every way possible!"

Harry sat down heavily on his bed and held his head in his arms.

"Even if this is true. I don't love him and he sure as hell doesn't love me! Hell he doesn't even like me!" Harry yelled. Hermione moved to sit next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Harry, being bonded to a soul mate is something girls dream about. Even when I didn't know that I was a witch, my friends and I used to dream about our perfect match. But for you this is reality!"

Harry sighed and leant into his best friends shoulder.

"I'm going to have to tell him aren't I?" He whispered.

"I don't think that's the best idea at the moment to be honest." Hermione said and Harry looked at her confused. "He's been through so much in the last couple of days you suddenly declaring that you're meant to be together isn't going to help him. Just…try to get to know him. Become his friend, God knows he's going to need one before we go back to school. Most if not all of the Slytherins will shun him purely on the fact that he isn't a follower of Voldemort anymore."

Harry nodded as he thought about what she had said, it really did make sense, even if he felt like his chest was constricting at the thought of not being able to _be_ with Malfoy in that sense. He shook it off; he didn't want a relationship where he didn't feel anything solid either. He would do what Hermione said and be Malfoy's friend first; if it grew into something more then Harry would let it.

He ignored his instincts


	4. Defying Instincts

Chapter Four – Defying Instincts

Harry was inexplicably nervous, he couldn't remember a time when he had been nervous around Malfoy, even when he had known nothing of the boy as he offered his hand in friendship Harry had not felt nervous when he turned it down. Malfoy normally encouraged, at worst, feelings of rage and, at best, annoyance. He didn't know how to react around this vulnerable Malfoy, who liked his eyes.

His instincts he realised after talking with Hermione were completely and utterly right. There was no other option for the way his stomach twisted at even the thought of Malfoy and remembering his smell made Harry's head feel light.

So now, here he was in an attempt to follow Hermione's advice. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and so, mustering up all of the courage he could, he knocked.

The sound reverberated through the silent hallway. Hermione had chosen a room that while clean wasn't in the direct route of any of the Order members so Malfoy had some semblance of privacy at least. It was only when the door opened to reveal Malfoy, wearing the scruffiest clothes he had ever be seen in (and yet still much more elegant and expensive than Harry's could ever hope to be) that Harry realised that he had absolutely no idea how to go about making friends with Malfoy.

"Uh…Hey." He started lamely and Malfoy raised an eyebrow scathingly.

"What do you want Potter?" He snapped and Harry frowned getting angry, it wasn't his fault that he had to try to be friends first it was his stupid instincts fault that he was in the mess anyway so why should Malfoy get to act like he was in the wrong?

Harry stopped himself before he said anything stupid, it wouldn't do to insult Malfoy or he would have no chance at getting the blonde to be more than friends with him.

"I wanted to ask how you were." Harry stated. Malfoy's eyebrow climbed higher and he stared at Harry for a long moment which made sweat bead on the back of his neck, he didn't know what he would do if Malfoy rejected him point blank.

"Well." Was the blonde's response, cold as it may be, it wasn't a complete rejection. They stood in silence for a few long moments. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know how you were." It wasn't a lie, but he only realised after saying it that he had repeated his earlier question, something Malfoy obviously picked up on from the narrowing of his eyes.

"Well I've told you, so if that's all you came for." He started to close the door but Harry shoved his foot in the way.

"Wait! I mean…umm, I just wanted to know…really well umm."

"Spit it out Potter. I don't have all day." Malfoy sneered and Harry shook his head at the absurdity of that statement; Malfoy obviously had not been out of his room since he had been brought back to it after Moody had violated his mind.

"I want us to be friends." He, as Malfoy had put it, spat out.

"I don't need your pity!" Malfoy snapped.

"I know, that's not what I'm offering." Harry said quickly trying to reassure the blonde. "I think that we've obviously had the wrong impression of each other right from the start and I want to…well be your friend."

"…You're wrong Potter." Malfoy said softly before his eyes hardened as he glared at Harry. "You had exactly the right impression of me the first time we met. I'm a spoilt brat who doesn't know when to shut him mouth, I believe in using dark magic and I'm a Malfoy. Why would you possibly want to be friends with _that_?"

"Because you've admitted to being that. This means that you don't want to be like that anymore. I _want _to be your friend." Harry repeated himself pleased with himself as confusion slipped past the Malfoy mask.

"Hmm." Malfoy hummed his eyes shrewdly taking in all that Harry was. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let me in?" Harry asked hopefully, knowing he might be pushing too far. "We can talk; get to know each other like we should have done in first year."

Malfoy watched him for a long time; Harry could practically see the cogs working in his mind. Finally the blonde moved aside opening the door wider, Harry could barely contain the grin that crossed his face as he shuffled past Malfoy into the room, the blonde's smell making him lightheaded as he brushed up against him.

"Sit if you want." Malfoy moved past him to sit at the head of the bed. Harry made a quick decision to take an armchair and drag it closer to the bed, giving Malfoy some space. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We could play twenty questions." Harry suggested, seeing the blank look on Malfoy's face he explained. "You ask me a question, I answer then I ask you a question."

"Why not just say that in the first place?" Malfoy's nose scrunched up cutely.

"Sorry, it's a muggle expression." Harry couldn't help smiling and Malfoy frowned but nodded.

"You go first." He said and Harry nodded back.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked and Malfoy gave him an incredulous look.

"Blue." He said anyway. "But an icy blue, not bright blue. What's your favourite aria?"

"What's an aria?" Harry asked tilting his head in confusion; Malfoy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"It's a long piece of music normally accompanied by a solo artist, usually they're sung in operas." Malfoy explained slowly, like one would to a child.

"Oh…well then I have no idea, I've never listened to any sort of classical music in my life." Malfoy tutted and shook his head despairingly.

"Why should I have expected different?" He bemoaned but there was no bite to his voice. "Fine then, I'll ask a simple question, what's _your _favourite colour? Besides Gryffindor red that is."

"Green." Harry grinned. "And that comes even before my Gryffindor loyalties."

"How very Slytherin of you." Malfoy drawled.

"Okay, my turn." Harry said helpless to the smile which pulled at the corners of his mouth. "What was your favourite toy as a child?"

"I didn't have one." Malfoy said.

"Oh come on Malfoy, you must have had tones of toys as a kid, surely you must have liked one of them?" Harry asked leaning forward in his chair.

"…I had a toy dragon which I named Luce." He said in an almost whisper and Harry's face dropped, there was no doubt whom the toy was named after, he didn't mean to bring up bad thoughts.

"Oh…well mine was a toy soldier, I had a whole tin of them but he was cool because he had the only unbent sword. I called him Sir Tinalot." Harry grinned trying to change the topic, Malfoy almost looked grateful for it.

"After the Arthurian legend Lancelot I presume?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded.

"I always loved that story; it had everything you could want to have in a story, fights, love and betrayal, magic, good and evil!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not a story, its history." The blonde stated and Harry shrugged.

"I know that now but to most muggles it's a legend and the romanticised version is always the one I will have in my mind." Harry argued and Malfoy simply rolled his eyes again. "Your turn."

"Who's your favourite professor?"

"That much must be obvious; Remus!" Harry said. "He was by far the best D.A.D.A Professor we've ever had."

"Remus…that's Professor Lupin correct?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. "He works with the Order?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded before smirking. "I don't even have to guess you favourite professor, it's obviously Snape!"

"Uncle Sev is the best professor that school has ever known, it's not his fault he gets plebeians in his class who don't know which end is open on a cauldron!" Malfoy sneered but Harry's mind was stuck on one fact.

"You call him Uncle _Sev_?" He demanded incredulously.

"Of course, he is my godfather after all." Malfoy said as if this were an obvious fact.

"No wonder he always gave you special treatment!" Harry cried. "That's so unfair!"

"It's not like any of the other professors give Slytherins any sort of fair treatment, he merely made up for their hatred of us." The blonde said and Harry stopped joking.

"They don't do that!" He protested.

"Please! When you do a spell right you get fifteen house points but when a Slytherin gets one right they get five! Uncle Sev may be more obvious about taking and giving points but at least he admits to it." Malfoy said and Harry frowned thinking it through and realising it was exactly what Malfoy had said, he suddenly felt ashamed for complaining about Snape's attitude to anyone not in Slytherin.

"Next question?" Harry asked and Malfoy shook his head.

"I'm tired now, you have to go." The blonde stated abruptly and Harry frowned before nodding.

"Fine, but I'm coming back later." He grinned and before Draco could respond he was out of the room. He was smiling all the way back to his rooms where to his surprise Sirius was waiting for him.

"Where've you been? I've been here for hours!" He complained splaying himself across Harry's bed.

"I've only been gone thirty minutes at the most Sirius." Harry laughed at Sirius' antics. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk." Sirius said sitting still suddenly.

"Okay, what about?" Harry sat down opposite Sirius on the bed.

"Just… do you think Remus is okay? He's been acting really odd around me recently." Sirius said. "I mean, I know we have some history between us but this last week he's been acting standoffish and refuses to be in the same room as me if we're alone!"

"I'm sure he's fine Padfoot." Harry said patting his godfather's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am worried about it!" Sirius cried. "What if it's something I've done to piss him off, or worse? What if I've upset him?"

"I'm sure if it were that bad Remus would talk to you about it." Harry said. "Or, if it worries you that much why don't you go talk to him about it?"

"That's the point Harry! I've tried and he keeps making excuses about it!" Sirius yelled and Harry shushed him. "Sorry, I'm just upset."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked.

"No, no…no, I want him to tell me." Sirius said and Harry nodded.

"Well, you've only got one option then." Harry grinned. "It's time to get marauding!"

Harry looked around straining his ears to catch any noise, an extendible ear pressed into his own. Hearing nothing bar the general workings of Grimmauld Place he crept along the corridor. He sent a flash of light behind him along the corridor. Sirius rolled around the corner of the corridor and Harry rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour

He walked down the corridor to the last room, they had timed it to the last detail. Remus was in his room, reading presumably, there would be nowhere for him to run to. Especially after Harry had locked the door.

"Go." Harry mouthed and Sirius nodded knocking and entering the room before Remus could reply. As soon as the door closed behind them Harry locked it, he heard Remus ask what was going on and the door handle was tried but failed.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus was glancing at the door constantly as if to figure out how to open it.

"That's what I want to know!" Sirius yelled. "You've been avoiding me for days now and I want to know why and this seemed like the only option!"

"I'm not avoiding you Sirius." Remus sighed and Sirius glared at him.

"Don't lie to me! You did the same thing when you found out we knew about you being a werewolf! Now tell me what's wrong!" Sirius demanded and Remus shook his head.

"It's nothing Sirius, I'm sorry if I seemed like I was avoiding you." Remus said but Sirius noticed that he didn't try to deny it again.

"Tell me what's wrong." He repeated.

"Siriu-"

"Tell me now." Sirius snapped folding his arms across his chest. Remus sighed and moved over to his bed, sitting down heavily and placing his head in his hands.

"…It's our bond." Sirius couldn't help the sharp intake of breath; he had thought that Remus had their bond broken. In fact, he couldn't even feel Remus anymore and that hurt more than anything but he had thought that that was what Remus had wanted so he hadn't said anything.

"The bond?" He whispered. "But…you had it broken didn't you?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to bring it up!" Remus cried. "We were practically children when we bonded, we shouldn't have done it. You didn't understand-"

"I understood perfectly what I was getting into Remus." Sirius snapped, hurt that Remus thought he'd do something that important, that binding without thinking it through properly, he loved Remus deeply still loved Remus and he wanted nothing more than the bond to still be there.

"No you didn't Sirius, even I didn't understand at that point." Remus sighed. "A normal bond is binding but can be broken, I'm a werewolf Sirius, what neither of us realised is that werewolves bond for life. The bond can't be broken."

"What?" If that was true why couldn't he feel Remus? He had been able to feel every emotion that went through Remus' mind before he went to Azkaban.

"The bond Sirius, it's still there." Remus said softly, as if he were afraid of the animagus' reaction.

"But…I can't feel anything." Sirius was now terrified; if the bond wasn't broken then something must be wrong with it.

"I've been blocking both sides of it; I have been since you were taken to Azkaban. I know you don't want it, so I've tried to protect you from it as much as possible." Remus explained and Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"You think _I_ don't want it?" He shrieked.

"But…you haven't mentioned anything since you've been free." Remus said incredulously.

"Of course I haven't! I've been thinking that you'd moved on, that you didn't want me anymore." Sirius finished in a whisper.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"So…you do want the bond?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I still love you Remus!" Sirius yelled his cheeks flushing red at the confession. Remus didn't speak anymore; instead he stood and pushed Sirius against the wall attacking his mouth. Sirius gasped; not only from the physical onslaught but from the wave of emotions he had thought he would never feel again washed over him. "Merlin Remus, how could you think I wouldn't want this?"

"I love you too Sirius." Remus whispered against his mouth. "I have never stopped loving you."

Then there was no more time for words and Sirius had one last coherent thought, he hoped that Harry wasn't listening in through the door.


	5. A Revelation

Chapter Five – A Revelation

Potter had been annoying him for the better part of a week; well, that was what he had been telling himself anyway. His Uncle had been too busy trying to find information about his Father to spend much time with him and as such Draco had spent a lot of time alone. Each day however Potter spent more and more time with him, at first the conversations were as awkward as the first but gradually they got over that and now Draco almost, and he would never admit this, almost looked forward to their meetings.

He still hadn't been able to bring himself to get out of his room, either his Uncle, Potter or Granger would bring him food and he was fine with that the way it was. He didn't need to be socialising with Weasleys or anyone else for that matter. Potter thought differently.

"You should really come down to dinner today." He stated and Draco rolled his eyes, they'd discussed this before.

"I'm sure Weasel thinks differently." Draco sneered.

"I know, he hates you, but you don't feel much different so why let it affect your actions. The rest of the Weasleys don't mind you, Mrs Weasley's really sorry about the first night thing. She wants to apologise in person but she knows you wouldn't want her in your room."

"That didn't stop you." Draco snapped and Potter just grinned and shrugged.

"I'm a stubborn idiot as you take great pleasure in telling me." Potter laughed that annoying laugh but Draco just sighed and didn't look at him again, he didn't tell him the real reason he didn't want to go down was that he didn't feel right intruding on the familial atmosphere of the Order's meals. "But please come down!"

"We've already discussed this Potter." Draco muttered, if he looked at the dark haired boy his large green eyes (which were mysteriously missing the wire-rimmed glasses) and he would cave.

"Please Malfoy…I really want you to come down." Draco couldn't help but stare at Potter then, the Gryffindor was steadily looking anywhere but at him, his cheeks flushed red, he was embarrassed.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well…I kind of consider you my friend, I want you to come down, it can't be healthy to keep so completely to yourself!" Potter looked up determinedly. "Even Snape eats down with us a lot of the time!"

Draco frowned in thought, he cursed himself; knowing he shouldn't have looked into those eyes, they were quickly becoming his weakness. Sighing heavily he decided not for Potter's benefit but his own to go down to dinner. He was going stir crazy in the room.

"Fine Potter." He rolled his eyes at the annoying grin spreading across the Gryffindor's face. "But let it be known I'm doing it under duress."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Potter grinned. "I've got to go. Promised Ron that I'd go for a fly with him. I'll come to see you later okay?"

"Whatever Potter, my life doesn't revolve around you." Draco snapped rolling over to face the opposite wall; as such he didn't see the hurt look that flitted across the Gryffindor's face at the comment. It was hid quickly however.

"Well… see you later then." Draco only turned back over when he heard the door click shut. Sighing he rolled back to face the door, he couldn't help but feel slightly upset at how false his statement was. Since he had purposefully sealed himself in his room he had been so bored that he had begun casting petty spells just for something to do. He looked forward to Potter's visits just so he had something to do.

Harry sighed as he listened to Ron complain once more about how Harry spent so much time around Malfoy now.

"Honestly Ron, can't you just accept the fact that they're becoming friends?" Hermione asked just as tired as Harry was from hearing the complaints.

"No!" Ron yelled. "He's Malfoy! I don't get what Harry sees in becoming his friend! Or have you forgotten all of the terrible things he's done to us?"

"Ron…he's changed. He's not the same spoilt brat we knew." Harry sighed once more. "Now are we going to play quidditch or not?"

"Fine, whatever." Ron muttered before swinging up in the air. They both did a series of speed tests and agility movements and Harry felt so much better with the wind in his face and a good number of feet between him and the ground.

After half an hour in the air however he swooped down to the floor. Grinning and pinked faced. His grin widened as he smelt the most wonderful smell, he spun around slipping off of his broom as he saw Malfoy standing watching him.

"Hey Malfoy. What brings you here?" He asked smirking in a way that would have made Snape proud.

"A certain Gryffindor convinced me it wasn't healthy to live in my room." Malfoy didn't look at him, instead his eyes were watching behind Harry with caution.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron spat angrily pushing past Harry and getting up in Malfoy's face.

"I _was_ watching Potter fly obviously." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you have slunk back to Voldemort by now?" Ron yelled and Malfoy's mouth thinned as his eyes narrowed. Harry glared at Ron and stepped between the two.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake would you just stop being so bigoted for a moment and just calm down." Harry sighed as Ron's face grew even redder.

"Bigoted! Me?" Ron screamed. "This is _Malfoy_ you're talking about Harry!"

"Yes I know that Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "Now would you stop?"

"I knew this wasn't worth it." Malfoy muttered to himself turning around. Harry spun around and grabbed his arm.

"No, Malfoy, I want you down here." Ron stopped, his eyes widened as they flicked between Harry's face and his hand which was grasping Malfoy's arm.

"He's not…no he couldn't be…" Ron whispered and Harry's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

"Ron, come with me." Hermione gently patted Ron's arm but Ron shrugged her off.

"No! Tell me it's not true!" Ron said desperately. He moved forward but stopped himself. "Harry tell me now."

"What _is_ he going on about?" Malfoy asked pulling his arm from Harry's grasp. Ron stared between the two of them and glared at Malfoy.

"It's true isn't it? Sweet Merlin, how could you Harry?"

"It's not like he has a choice Ron." Hermione said quickly before the red head could react worse than he already was. "You know the legends."

"But its Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry yelled back. "I haven't told him!"

"Told me what?" Malfoy was glaring at Harry, he took a step away and Harry felt it as a physical blow. His mate didn't trust him. His mate didn't want to be near him. Harry shook his head to clear those thoughts; it was ridiculous to think like that when Malfoy and he weren't an item.

"I…uh…I will tell you, just not yet. Please don't get mad." Harry was practically begging Malfoy but he didn't care, he couldn't lose Malfoy because Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Whatever Potter." Malfoy snapped and he stormed away. Harry turned on Ron.

"How could you do that?" He yelled. "You know how important this would be to me! You know how my instincts feel about him, you know how I would react around him and you went and practically told him anyway!"

"Well sorry if I was a bit shocked that my best friend's mate is Malfoy! Merlin Harry how can you even stand to look at yourself anymore!" Ron yelled and Harry took a step back, the look of hurt clear on his face. Others in the Order had started to come to the door to find out what the yelling was about but most had only caught the last sentence. Ron continued to glare at him though, Hermione took a step towards Harry and Ron caught her arm, she tugged it out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

"You are the most bigoted, arrogant arse I have ever had the misfortune to meet Ronald Weasley and if you ever talk that way again to anyone I will not hold back." Ron was holding his hand to his cheek shocked while Hermione stormed over to Harry and pushed their way through the crowd of confused Order members until they were free to walk to Harry's room.

Harry sat on his bed shell-shocked, he couldn't bring himself to be shocked however, Ron had acted similarly when he thought Harry had entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament without him. Hermione was rubbing her hand unconsciously; it must have been stinging after the hard slap.

"Not everyone will think that way Harry." She murmured softly as she climbed beside him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his, now, much bigger frame.

"I can't help it Mione." He whispered and she nodded.

"I know. I know."

"Why can't he understand that? It's not like I woke up one morning and thought; hey I have an idea, lets pick the person who hates me most to be my mate, that'll be fun." Harry spat and Hermione sighed resting her head against his shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you; I can see it when I talk to him." She said.

"I know that now, but you should have seen some of the looks he gave me when I first gave this friendship thing a try, heck, even the looks he gives me now hurt. Hermione you don't understand how much it hurts when he's angry at me; or upset or any sort of negative emotion!"

"I'm trying though Harry." She declared firmly. "I've been reading all the books I can on the subject."

"Find anything interesting?"

"A few things. For example; did you know that you won't actually feel the blood lust for your mate until you actually are with him when you're…uh, lustful yourself. So when you and Malfoy do get together you might want to hold off on sex until he's knows everything." Hermione said matter-of-factly causing Harry to blush to the tips of his hair. It gave him peace of mind however when she said 'when' not 'if' they got together.

"…I think I should tell him." He stated a few minutes later. "He knows something's up now anyway because of Ron."

"I would wait longer personally but it's your decision Harry." Hermione said hugging him once more. "Don't let anyone tell you what you should or shouldn't do."

"Malfoy? Malfoy please open the door!" Harry had been knocking for the past few minutes. He had tried to unlock the door but it was some sort of locking charm he had never seen before. Sighing he dropped his arm down to his side and leant his forehead against the door.

He let out a yelp as the door opened and he fell inside. Malfoy was looking down at him with a frown on his face.

"Malfoy!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want Potter?" The blonde sighed and Harry clambered to his feet grabbing Malfoy's arm as if to stop him escaping again. He dropped it as soon as he realised what he was doing.

"I…uh, I wanted to explain what Ron was going on about." Harry said and Malfoy just shrugged before going back to sit on the bed.

"Say what you want to." He stated but he still wasn't looking at Harry in the eyes and it hurt like a physical pain.

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago. I had my birthday and I came into my inheritance." Malfoy looked Harry up and down causing Harry to stumble over what to say next as red crept up his cheeks.

"Is _that _what caused the height thing?" He asked "I thought you had too much of a growth spurt for just three months."

"Oh yeah… well, you see the thing was, I didn't have a normal inheritance. I'm a hybrid." This Malfoy was not expecting, his eyebrow shot to his hairline. "I'm what they call a Cruentus."

"As in the vampire-like creatures that have been extinct for centuries." Malfoy scoffed. "Yeah, because that's likely."

"It's true I swear!" Harry cried moving closer, desperately wanting the blonde to understand.

"Alright then, for the sake of argument and this is true." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor. "What does this have to with me?"

"Cruentus become immortal after they reach maturity unless they find a mate. The mate is the only one the Cruentus can drink out of; their smell is the most divine one possible to the Cruentus, their aura is the most beautiful colours the Cruentus have ever seen and the Cruentus will never find another like their mate if they searched the universe." Harry couldn't help the look of complete adoration that crossed his face when he spoke of the blonde, he knew it all to be true the moment he said it. He could also tell however that Malfoy had realised what he was getting at.

"_I'm_ your mate?" He snarled. "Merlin, no wonder you've been so bloody nice to me these last weeks. Without me you'll live beyond all of your friends. And here I was thinking that it was out of the goodness of your fucking heart!"

"It's not like that!" Harry cried. "Honestly, you have to believe me! I wanted to tell you right away but Hermione told me that it would definitely scare you away if I told you right away, she said to try and be your friend first and then take it from there. God Malfoy, I really, really like you and I want so much to be so much more than friends. It's not just because of the Creature either, I can feel its instincts within me wanting to mate with you but it's the human that feels like this!"

Malfoy stared at him with wide eyes, he began to shake his head and Harry felt the motion tear at his heart.

"You like _me_?" He murmured more to himself than anyone else. Harry nodded anyway, earnestly. Desperate that Malfoy wouldn't reject him. "You want to _be_ with me?"

Harry nodded again, biting his lip nervously.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked and Malfoy frowned looking down at his hands in his lap.

"We've hated each other for years…Why would we work as a couple?" He sounded conflicted and that gave Harry so much hope that it was almost painful. He moved to sit next to Malfoy but the blonde shifted away.

"Because we're made for each other!" Harry exclaimed. "I grew taller and broader because after Moody attacked you and I need to, no I want to protect you! Haven't you noticed how I don't wear my glasses anymore? It's because you told me I would look pretty without them! My magic did the rest."

Malfoy lost all composure at that.

"I did _not_ say that!" He protested.

"You had a slight concussion at the time but yeah you did." Harry grinned at the embarrassed look on Malfoy's face. "Though I have to admit I like the adjective dashing much more than pretty."

"You wish Potter." Malfoy sneered but there was no real anger behind it. "…Is there any way for you to choose another mate."

A stab of pain hit Harry as his creature took that to be a rejection, he didn't know it would hurt so much.

"I…I don't think so." Harry murmured. "I can't imagine wanting anyone else after you or before you for that matter. No one ever has or will compare to you."

"Merlin's beard Potter, tone it down a bit will you." Malfoy was blushing though and the pain Harry was feeling decreased some.

"But it's the truth. You're just so…you." Harry winced at his lack of ability to express himself and wished he was as eloquent as the blonde. "Would you be willing to at least try to be with me?

"…What do we have to do?" Malfoy asked slowly and Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't thought that it would be so simple to get the blonde to agree.

"Well, we could start by calling each other by our first names…" Harry tried and Malfoy, no, Draco nodded.

"Fine _Harry_," Draco said slowly as if trying the name out. "I suppose we need to start somewhere."

"We don't have to rush into anything, and I think Hermione has found a couple of books of Cruentus if you want to read them, they explain quite a bit." Harry said and Draco nodded again.

"I would like some time to think this all through." Harry instantly backed away towards the door.

"Take as much time as you need, I'll be in my room if you want me…I mean if you have any questions!" Harry blushed before waving and quickly darting out of the room. He closed the door behind him with a snap and leant against it breathing heavily for a moment before he made his way, beaming, to tell Hermione the good news.


	6. Going Courting

Chapter Six – Going Courting

"What is bothering you Draco, you have been silent for the best part of our interaction." Severus Snape was a hard man to surprise, but he had been getting nasty surprises a lot lately. From Lucius being revealed (he still couldn't find anything out about the elder Malfoy), to Draco's burgeoning friendship with the Potter boy and he had a horrible sinking feeling that this was going to surprise him once more.

Draco was silent for a moment longer before he bit his lip and looked up at his godfather. Severus was suddenly reminded of the conflicted little boy who had come running to hug him whenever he came through the floo with a yell of 'Uncle Sev!' Between Narcissa and the Dark Lord, a great deal of that little boy had disappeared.

"Do you know what happened to Potter this summer?" He asked, and that was probably the last thing Severus had been expecting.

"I assume you are talking about his inheritance." Severus stated and Draco nodded. "Then yes, I know that he is a Cruentus."

"Do you know who his mate is?" Draco asked softly and if Severus hadn't suspected beforehand then he knew now.

"Are you serious?" Severus sighed running his hand tiredly over his eyes. "Of course Potter had to pick _my_ godson as his mate!"

"He didn't have a choice in it from what I can understand of these books!" Draco pulled our two small leather bound books from beneath his pillow, before falling silent again.

"What are you going to do?" As much as Severus didn't want to discuss his godson's love life he knew how conflicted Draco must be over this and as such wanted to be there for him, especially as Lucius couldn't be.

"I don't know! I told him I had to have some space to think about it but the way the conversation went it felt like I had already agreed to it!" Draco resting his head in his hands looking lost. Severus frowned.

"You do have a choice in this I hope you realise." He said dryly but Draco shook his head.

"Harry doesn't though, he has to be stuck with me as his mate whether he likes it or not and I…I think I might like him…"

"Then why are you conflicted? If you do 'like' him and he obviously likes you then the next logical step is to become a couple." Severus said.

"It's not that simple!" Draco cried. "We've hated each other for years! How do we get over that? Not to mention his friends! There's no way Weasley will ever like me nor will I ever like him but there's no way I could ask Harry to choose between us if it ever came down to it."

"Draco… I will not repeat this again and if you ever tell anyone I said it I will deny it." Severus began and Draco smiled which made it worth it. "You and Potter are perfect for each other. Even before his inheritance changed him physically you've both only ever had a passion for each other. When you used to come home and complain about him you would light up and the same went for him whenever I caught you two fighting. The passion wouldn't diminish, it would just change course."

A brilliant smile lit up Draco's face and Severus allowed himself a small smile himself as he thought that Draco would never be so open with anyone besides himself and Lucius.

"Thanks Uncle Sev!" Draco said and Severus nodded.

"I must leave now. I will check in on you as soon as I can." Severus had been working non-stop to find Lucius dead or alive, though he was desperately hoping, wishing for alive. Before he left he glanced back at Draco who was still smiling.

"Potter?" Draco knocked on the door Hermione had directed him to with a knowing smile, he hated to admit it but he had missed talking with her as much as he had missed speaking with Harry. She was amazingly smart and had a dry wit that went well with his, but he hadn't spoken to anyone in three days until Uncle Sev had talked some sense into him.

"Draco!" Harry must have leapt up to answer the door, his hair was more mussed than usual but he was grinning widely. "I thought we agreed to call each other by our names?"

"Old habits and all that." Draco said dryly and Harry nodded gesturing for Draco to enter the room.

It was tidier than he had expected, sure there were a couple of odd socks scattered around and the bed hadn't been made but it was an organised mess. Draco stood awkwardly in the doorway as Harry went back and sat on the bed, he patted the covers beside him.

"Did you make up your mind?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"My Uncle talked some sense into me." If it weren't their relationship he was talking about Draco would have taken great pleasure in the way Harry's face dropped as he obviously thought Severus had talked Draco out of it. "I'm willing to allow you to court me."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Wait a second! Snape talked you into dating me!" He exclaimed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I did not say date, I said court. I'm a pureblood and we have certain expectations of our suitors, especially our serious candidates for marriage." Draco said haughtily. "But yes, Uncle Sev did manage to convince me to give you a chance."

"Oh…uh, okay, but what's the difference between dating and courting?" Harry asked nervously, Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Dating implies that you already have me, courting is a period between meeting and dating where you convince me that you are worthy." Harry's eyes darkened suddenly and he licked his lips.

"And I can do anything I want to convince you?" He asked his voice dropping lower and Draco let an amused smirk cross his mouth.

"I should think not." He said enjoying the petulant look on Harry's face. "Ask Granger for information if you must I'm sure she has a limitless supply of it. I will not be giving you any clues."

"Aww but Draco!" Harry complained but Draco shook his head holding his hand up.

"I expect to see you soon Harry." With a mysterious smile Draco slipped from the room chuckling to himself as he heard Harry's sigh of exasperation. He made his way back to his room feeling proud of himself, it was a clever solution. This way most purebloods would recognise them as a real couple when they got that far and it gave him some time to get used to Harry and for Harry to get to know him. He slipped back into his own room and lay down on the bed feeling a rush of anticipation, he had no doubt that Harry would rise to the challenge he had presented.

"So I'm supposed to give him gifts?" Harry asked while thinking how superficial this whole courting thing sounded.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Hermione asked. "Courting is an ancient tradition going back to the middle ages in the Wizarding World. It is a way for the two participants to get to know each other before marriage or in more modern times, to get to know each other before taking any big relationship moves. You'll only give him about four gifts but they are important as they are meant to signify how well you know the person and how far you think your relationship has progressed. In the past the first gift was most commonly a flower, it's not an expensive gift so it shows you have no ties to the person yet and no obligations but the beauty of the flower was to represent how you think the relationship will turn out."

"Okay…" Harry said slowly. "I get the gift part now but from what it sounds like it's just dating!"

"In muggle terms I guess it is, but it's much more formal and needs to be thought out carefully. You take him on four dates over a span of a month and give him a gift every week and by the end he gets to decide if he wants to continue the relationship with you or not." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"What can I do for the first date then? I mean what's appropriate?" He asked and Hermione smiled approvingly.

"It's meant to be something that shows off yourself so the person being courted can see your personality." Harry nodded thinking hard; he wanted it to be perfect for his mate. He couldn't mess this up. A grin lit up his face as he realised what he wanted to do.

"Thanks Mione you've been really helpful." Harry grinned. "Do I have to ask him in any specific way?"  
>"No." Harry nodded and gave a quick wave goodbye before practically running from the room.<p>

Draco opened the door to see an out of breath Gryffindor waiting for him with a wide grin on his face.

"I assume you've learnt all you can about Courting from Granger?" He asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically before thrusting a flower in his face. Draco raised his eyebrow and took the orange rose.

"I know it's kind of cliché to give a rose but there wasn't much option of flowers here and I thought that most people liked roses and I wanted to get you something you'd like and I asked Hermione about the colour because I remember from somewhere that roses have meanings and she said orange was a good colour to give for starting a new relationship cause they mean passionate desire, pure enthusiasm and fascination and I feel all those things but I've got a really good idea for our first date, well not a date I guess since it's courting more of an outing but you'll really like it I bet!" Harry finished with a deep breath realising he needed to breathe but he was just so nervous and excited about this.

Draco looked down at the rose with a smile; it was sweet that Harry had put so much thought into the first gift.

"Thank you, I really like it." He said softly and Harry nodded before biting his lip nervously.

"Will you come with me please?" He asked offering his arm and Draco laughed causing Harry to look at him with a lost puppy looking for attention, it was almost overwhelming.

"Let me put the flower in my room." Draco said quickly entering his room and casting a stasis charm on the rose so it would stay fresh for a very long time. When he came back out Harry was looking more nervous than he could remember seeing him, he threw him a bone and smirked, sniffing haughtily. "I hope this lives up to my expectations Potter."

Harry laughed at the mockery of Draco's own behaviour before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him down the stairs and outside where Harry had had the argument with Weasley.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked curiously. Harry grinned and showed his other hand which held two miniature versions of broomsticks. Taking a step away he enlarged the two and passed one to Draco before pulling a snitch from his pocket.

"I bet I can beat you." Harry grinned and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"But what do you bet?" He asked.

"If I win I get to kiss you." Harry stated so firmly that Draco had no doubt he had planned it, pursing his lips Draco thought about it. It wasn't customary within courting to have any sort of physical interactions but when was their relationship anything resembling customary.

"But then I won't want to win!" He pretended to be put out and Harry threw the snitch into the air with a bark like laugh. Draco kicked off and shot after it.

They went through a series of winding turns and daring moves, each trying to best the other, trying to show off. Draco saw a glint of gold in the corner of his eye and darted after it, Harry hot on his tail, he pushed his broom faster. He needed to win this, to prove he could win this.

His hand stretched out but just as he closed his fist around the snitch another fist swooped from below him and snatched it out of the air and Draco ended up folding his hand around Harry's. Pouting he let go and turned to face the Gryffindor who was grinning like the cat who got the cream. Draco moved closer, so close he could feel Harry's body heat, something that was entirely too arousing.

"Well…" He began in a low voice next to Harry's ear and he could hear Harry swallow dryly. "You _did_ win."

"Yeah." Harry whispered leaning closer. Draco smirked wickedly and shot out of Harry's reach.

"But you've got to catch me first." Draco saw the frustration and amusement on Harry's face as he followed Draco's movements. They went through a second elaborate chase this time for something completely different to a snitch and Harry won again grabbing Draco's wrist and forcing him to spin the broom around.

"That wasn't fair." The raven pouted, "You promised me a kiss."

"I don't remember promising anything." Draco smirked as Harry's face fell. He leant forward and quickly pecked his cheek which instantly turned a bright red along with its twin. "But I guess I didn't mind that so much."

They dropped to the ground windswept and grinning.

"I had a great first 'outing'." Draco mocked Harry's earlier phrasing and Harry's blush deepened. "I hope the next one is just as good."

"I uh, well I…" Harry seemed slightly speechless and Draco's smile softened.

"I'm not expecting anything too grand considering that we are stuck in this house." Harry nodded but frowned as if he wanted to make lots of big grand gestures.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Harry was afraid it seemed of making Draco feel too like a girl.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Draco offered his arm and Harry brightened up. They walked in silence back through the house, thankfully not meeting anyone on the way.

Draco froze as he saw his Uncle Sev standing in the doorway of his room looking more distraught than he had ever seen him.

"Uncle Sev…" Draco whispered.

"We've found your father." Draco's heart leapt into his throat and his hand clenched tightly on Harry's arm.

"Where…?"

"He's in my room. I came to tell you, he's alive." Draco let out a near sob of relief. "But he's in a coma and hasn't awoken yet."


End file.
